Make Damn Sure
by EinzWhiteShadow
Summary: Sam and Dean thought that they had done away with the Seven Deadly Sins  but how wrong they were! Not only do the boys now have to deal with the true sins raising a little hell, but a terrifying enemy is now planning to create Hell on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Make Dame Sure**

**For ****Geckie28**

**Warnings:** Swearing, Shagging (nothing too graphic though kiddies), Gore, Violence and _hinted_Wincest – it's completely up to you to decide if it happened. I only add the wincestual comments in because Geckie hates the 'cest and I find it funny I'm a bad friend :P

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters sobs are not mine. The twenty million other characters in this story and the plot are mine though!

This starts Season 3, Episode 1 "The Magnificent Seven", where the Demons have just started attacking the house.

**Chapter One: ****First**

This always happened when he was in real danger.

His feet caused the thick dust on the stairs to float up in a puff of putrid protest, only to be disturbed again by his follower.

As Sam Winchester ran to the second room on the left, as he ran for his life, he could only think of one thing:

_**That afternoon it had been hot.**_

That warmth was gone now, yet another thing he missed.

_**She had been wearing that white dress.**_

There was no white in here, nothing so pure would last; just the decomposing remains of a house whose inhabitants had died slowly and painfully at the hands of his pursuers.

_**Her golden hair was plaited and coiled on the –**_

Second door on the left.

Sam darted inside and quickly got himself in position. Four possessed entered the room. And then it hit him – he was in a very small room with four of the – _the_ - Seven Deadly Sins.

_Oh shit_

He observed each quickly and carefully with dark eyes hidden behind floppy brown locks. The one at the front seemed the most threatening. He was wearing a suit and a smirk on that strong tall frame of his. The demons eyes swivelled upwards and examined Sam's wildcard – the Devil's Trap chalked neatly on the ceiling.

The demon rushed a gloved hand through his dark cropped locks – no, not his; the hair of the human he had wheedled his way into...just like a parasite.

"You don't think I'm that _stupid_ do you?", the smirky bastard boasted, "I mean – I'm no ordinary demon"

Sam sighed - he always got the assholes.

"Lemme guess – _Pride_?", drawled the Texan.

Pride clicked his fingers, creating large cracks in the ceiling, destroying the Devil's Trap.

"Spot on", he hissed, lunging at Sam.

* * *

He was losing.

He knew it because Pride's hands were around his neck and he was starting to feel cold. The uncirculated blood began to prickle with pins and needles, and soon his very veins were burning. His eyes lost focus.

_**She'd been crying again. Crying for a reason Sam didn't quite understand yet. She said she didn't know where else to go, and clumsily wiped her nose using the skirt of her dress. The sun was behind her, and all Sam could do was stop **__**himself**__** from being overwhelmed**__**. So he took a breath, and wrapped his arms around her. She was so fragile and pale against him, to have this everyday – oh! – **__**Heaven**__** could be no better. Her skin was warm against his, the type of warmth that Sam had been so deprived of all of his life. He kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her ears, her chin, before finally resting his forehead against hers. She raised her chin slightly, giving him a glimpse into those eyes, that perfect blue, for only a second, and then she pressed her lips against his. **_

_Why this memory?_

It was not his worst, but not his best. Maybe it was that feeling, that complete and utter sense of _**right **_that screamed out in his head that day. She was _right_ for him, but like all the others he had ever cared about, she was gone. Dean was all he had left, but it seemed that he too was gone. Dean left the day he agreed to sell his soul in exchange for Sam's wicked life – his wicked lie. Perhaps it was his way of making it easier, but all Sam knew was that never had he felt so alone, so incomplete. Maybe these gloved hands were his salvation. Death is the ultimate high.

Sam sputtered. His brain screamed for oxygen, but his heart just fell lower in his chest. Black spots had just started to dance in his vision where the door burst open, clear off its hinges. A woman in tight blood red pants, knee high Doc Martins with a black singlet and large knife grinned maliciously at the three demons behind Sam and Pride. She moved in a graceful circle, cutting two of their throats and shoving the blade up into the soft matter under the chin of the other (presumably Wrath). The arterial spray just missed her face, and the wounded demons seemed to burn alive from the inside; quite similar to how the Yellow Eyed Demon carked it when Dean shot a Colt bullet through the fucker's chest. The burning made the whole room stink of sulphur, but caused an eerie glow behind her.

In another swift movement, the blade had been rammed down the centre of Pride's skull, causing blood and brain matter to ooze slowly out of his skull while he burned.

Sam coughed and sputtered, but never took his eyes off the girl. Her plaited golden hair hung below her shoulder blades, and she smiled widely. Her smile was different from then; brighter, without the sadness behind it. She whistled loudly at the damage she had done and scratched her head awkwardly.

"Ooopsie, I think I broke 'em...heh", she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Sam straightened himself, and did the only thing that could mean anything in his life. He stepped over Pride and grabbed her greedily with both hands, pressing her against him. She smiled into the hollow of his collar bone, sliding her arms into the warmth under his jacket. She raised her chin, and that perfect blue sparkled. He crashed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss.

They both knew it – they could feel it in their bones. Everything was just so-

"And WHO might this be?"

The two lovers snapped their heads upwards only to face the quizzical looks of both Dean and Bobby.

"Ummmm...", Sam was hardly in the mood for excuses...he was in the mood for something _quite _different.

Dean raised an eyebrow accusingly and folded his arms over his broad chest. His dark moss green eyes twinkled.

"You wouldn't happen to be cheating on me now, would you bitch?"

Sam flashed Dean a mischievous smile, "Oh, you know you're the only one for me - jerk"

"That's disgusting!", the girl squealed, trying and failing at pushing Sam away playfully.

Bobby sighed loudly, obviously wanting to alert the youngins that he was still there, and definitely in no mood for such things. He pushed his red and white truckie had lower on his sweating head.

"And who might you be m'am?"

The girl stopped death-staring Sam and Dean and smiled widely up at Bobby.

"I'm Andy! Nice to meet you!", she pulled away from Sam and held out her hand.

"Andy – odd name...I'm Bobby", he took her hand in a strong grip and shook it roughly.

"Her name is actually Alexandria, and she used to live next door to us few years back – she stole Sammy's first kiss", Dean said, totally deadpan with his 'not happy' face on.

Andy's eyes widened, "What did I do now?", she whined.

"You didn't...", Dean _loved_ the tense atmosphere, "GIVE ME A BEAR HUG!"

And with that, Andy was tackled to the ground in a rather undignified manner.

"Dean – you're currently hugging me on burny demon bodies"

"Oh...Eeeeew", he scrunched up his nose; "you coulda said something!"

"One needs air to talk dumbass", she spat.

Dean jumped up, while somehow managing to keep Andy pinned to the floor with his boot.

"You got demon cooties! Ha ha ha ha!", he sang loudly, trying to rub her head in Pride's brain matter without having to touch it himself.

"Oh GOD, I forgot they were like this", Sam said exasperatedly.

"Well", Bobby sighed, "it's gonna be a fun drive home at the least"

**A/N:** LOL! Sam was horny, you'd think he would be...he gets hardly any time in the Shaggin Wagon on the show – he must be soooo pent up...I'm now slightly jealous of Andy!

Anywho – Enjoy! More chapters to come : D

So Geckster – did you like it? If it's not really what you were thinking, just send me a Private Message (that sounds dirty – woooo!) and I can write something different ; ) But it'll still have the same story line because, seriously, the one I've come up with kicks total ass – but you'll find out more about that in instalments to come! (Provided you liked it of course : D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Damn**** Sure**

**Chapter Two: ****Buried**

They burned the bodies of the dead sins at dawn.

The hunters stood silently as a gust of wind caught some ash from the body pit and danced with it mid air.

Sometimes the most beautiful things come from the most horrible places.

Tamara left shortly afterwards. The death of her husband hadn't seemed to sink in, or maybe she could accept things faster than the four hunters she left behind ever could.

They watched her drive off into the sunset, soaking in the sun rise and the scent of bonfire. Bobby broke the silence by snorting loudly and spitting ash covered phlegm out from under his moustache.

"Back to my place boys", Bobby sighed, "...oh – and ah, lady", he quickly added.

Dean, Sam and Andy nodded silently, bags under their eyes appearing harsher with the sunlight.

Dean was so tired he couldn't even admire Andy's silver Mustang, which growled loudly as it pulled out of its hiding place behind a large tree after Bobby's beat up ride.

They sat silently with their dodgy coffees in the warm kitchen that still had scents of Bobby's wife baking from the previous night. Bobby was the first to talk.

"So where do y'all know each other from?"

"Andy was our neighbour years ago", Dean took a long sip of the shitty coffee, winced, and continued, "There had been a series of vampire attacks, and Dad knew it would take a few months to flush 'em all out".

"We were there 'bout 6 months", yawned Sam.

"And they left in the middle of the night – didn't even leave a note", Andy sighed bitterly.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"FYI princess, you left about a month before we did in a very similar fashion"

Andy stuck out her bottom lip and gave Dean puppy-eyes, "You could have left a forwarding address!"

"Yeah well you could have too", Sam spat viciously.

The room fell silent. Andy discovered that her shoes were immensely interesting, whereas Dean admired the fine craftsmanship on Bobby's cabinets.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and threw an angry glace at Andy before retreating behind his mug.

Bobby timidly broke the silence once more.

"So, uh...how old were you three when this happened?"

"I was 17, Sam was 15", Andy replied.

"Cradlesnatcher", Dean muttered quietly.

Dean was thrown a malevolent look from the blonde.

Bobby stared suspiciously at Andy, "And when did you get that dagger?"

She began to try to stare him down; elbows on the table, body leaned forward, face a picture of concentration.

"When I was 18"

Bobby adopted a similar stance, "Who from?"

"It's a secret", she whispered, eyes glinting playfully.

"May I look at it?"

She pulled it out in one swift movement, twirling it gracefully a few times between her long fingers before placing it in front of Bobby.

The knife was silver, but it seemed to glow faintly whilst letting off a strange aura. Bobby could feel it humming lightly when he touched the exquisitely carved handle, which depicted a strange looking woman. Her face was hidden by long hair; her arms were wrapped behind her body, which was all flesh and no clothes; her only two distinguishing marks were a small butterfly tattooed on her right thigh, and a giant pair of wings outspread, joining at their tips above her head. From this join, the blade, long and sleek, sprouted forth proudly.

Bobby ran his hand along the blade, feeling the strange aura seep through him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me where you got this from?"

Andy smiled widely.

"I stole it"

Dean and Sam, who had been transfixed on the knife, stared open-mouthed at Andy.

"What?", she said grinning and shrugging, "some asshole hunter had it, going on about all the wonderful things it could do. So I got him drunk and stole it...as a joke...but I didn't expect it to-"

"Work?", Bobby, Dean and Sam said incredulously in unison.

Andy sunk lower into her chair, "Well...yeah"

"What's this weird...feeling...coming off of it?", Sam queried, running his finger up the side of the handle.

Andy shrugged, "The closest thing I can nail it to is-"

"-despair", Dean whispered.

Sam and Andy looked at Dean for a few long beats.

"Have you ever thought that this thing might be dangerous?", Bobby asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice, completely unaware of the little Dean-glaring session occurring.

"Once or twice", Andy replied nonchalantly, "But it just...it's never given the impression that it's...bad, just...a little bit upset...maybe?", Andy shrugged again to prove to the three other hunters that she really had no fucking idea _what_ it was.

"Well, either way it should be pretty helpful in the weeks, months and years to come", Bobby said, placing the knife back down on the table and slouching back into his seat.

Sam twitched and scowled, which got him an angry look from Dean and a confused expression from Andy.

The conversation soon headed southwards, the hunters getting crankier and more fatigued with the growing light. They all decided to finally hit the hay.

Bobby led Dean into one room upstairs before setting up another for Sam and Andy.

"I take it you two'll be alright sleeping in the same bed?", Bobby asked as he threw a sheet over the double bed.

Sam chuckled, "Don't worry – I'm sure we'll just be sleeping".

Bobby finished tucking in the sheet, stood and faced Sam. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well one thing's for sure, the way that gal's been looking at you – one night soon, you're not getting any sleep"

Bobby winked before silently exiting, leaving a thoroughly confused Sam alone in the room. Andy scuffed in a few minutes later wearing only a partially see-through nightie. Sam quietly thanked the good Lord that he was already in bed, laying on his stomach – although he was now poking holes in the mattress – or things could've gotten...awkward?...sexual?...

_I'm too God dammed__ tired to think clearly_, Sam thought.

Andy climbed in next to him without a word, snuggling up beside him. The room fell quiet, but neither could sleep.

Sam cleared his throat and rolled over to face the woman beside him.

"Why did you leave?", he whispered.

She seemed slightly taken aback, perhaps hurt by old memories, but she was mainly upset – upset for not realising how much he cared all those years ago.

"The same reason why I stole your first kiss", Andy smiled, but her voice quavered.

Sam Winchester was sometimes unable to detect that which was painfully obvious – particularly in the whole 'women, romance and sex' area – but he was anything but stupid.

He didn't need to say it out loud. She looked deeply into him with her perfect blue eyes; and a smile and a brush of the cheek from him was all that was needed. Sam wouldn't remind Andy of her father, he would just silently pray with her that the bastard would get what he deserved.

He could see the questions burning behind her eyes. She wanted to know why he had reacted so strangely at 'days, months and years' and Dean's name being used in the same sentence.

She wanted to know that Dean was alright.

She wanted it to be all okay.

And Sam swore to himself that he was going to make her happy, even for the smallest of times.

She didn't need to know all the suffering he had seen and caused. She didn't need to know Dean's fate. No one needed to know that he was broken, and that his wasted heart would die with the only person who'd truly stuck it out with him.

Everyone knows that some things are best left buried.

**A/N: Whoa! Sorry that took so long! I've been on holidays ****heh**** :D****Next Chappie will arrive much sooner – and will be lots more fun too! I just had to explain some things now so I wouldn't forget ****hee**


End file.
